


Per Ardua ad Astra

by Temaris



Category: Chalet School
Genre: Angst, Deathfic, Gen, Yuletide, Yuletide 2008, epistolatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-19
Updated: 2008-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temaris/pseuds/Temaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of letters and recordings relating to the effects of Professor George T.A.B. Richardson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Per Ardua ad Astra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hhertzof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/gifts).



> First posted in [2009 Yuletide](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/69/perardua.html) as a giftfic for hhertzof.

_12 December 1954 _

_"Ready, Professor?" _

_"Completely ready, Simons. Ground team, all flight checks completed. Please clear the launch area."_

_"Roger that, Professor. Ground team clear."_

_"I make the time nine fifty-nine am precisely.... _now_." _

_"Confirmed, Professor. Time to primary stage ignition: Fifty-seven, fifty-six, fifty-five--"_

* * *

_July 23, 1959 _

Dear Miss Richardson,

Thank you for your letter of the 12th inst. I was delighted to hear from you, despite the circumstances of our correspondence. I have a number of items that I believe you would find of interest regarding your father's project, and if you could let me have an address, I will be glad to pass them on. There are a few large articles -- test machinery and the like, that were retrieved from your father's laboratory before it was all closed down, but the rest is mostly personal documents. Many of the scientific papers have been incorporated into the Royal Aeronautical Society's library, but I believe that your father's name, should you wish to visit, would provide you admittance. Should there be any problem with gaining entrance, please do contact me, and I will be happy to write you a letter of recommendation to the Secretary, Dr. Michael Cook, or indeed, to accompany you.

All the professor's personal correspondence is in the parcel which accompanies this letter. Additionally, I enclose a copy of the launch recording. While it may be interesting from a historical point of view, I would not recommend listening to it. Some parts may be unduly distressing for yourself and your family.

Sincerely, etc,

Harry Simons

Dr. H Simons, C. Eng.  
Imperial College,  
London

* * *

_12th December 1954 _

_"Simons, were the parachutes within the breadth tolerance specified?"_

_"Yes, Professor. Is there a problem?" _

_ "No, no. We might want to narrow it down next time." _

_"Yes... sir."_

_"Oh, for goodness sake, even if we don't come back, you can use the data for another attempt, man!" _

_"Yes, Professor." _

* * *

_July 19th 1950 _

Dear Evelyn,

Best of good news! I know I promised I'd bring you and the babies out soon, but we've been so busy with the new project, I haven't had time -- I'm practically living in the labs as it is, and Florida's no place for the kids, hot and sticky or hot and rainy seem to be the only variations. [--REDACTED--] tells me that we've a go for [--REDACTED--] next week, and I'm heading to [--REDACTED--]. We're cutting it right up to the wire, but I think we can do this.

Yours,

George

* * *

_12th December 1954 _

_"Professor, I'm getting a warning on Alpha-three!"_

_"What do you think I am, blind? It's within tolerances, we built to handle it. We're going, and that's final."_

_"Sir, we can abort--"_

_"No!" _

_"First stage ignition in ...three, two, one..."_

* * *

_August 22nd, 1950 _

Dear George,

I'm so glad to hear everything's going well, dearest. I was hoping it would be good news -- of course, we get very little news one way and another, although we were delighted when we were in Croydon Odeon last Saturday, and Pathe News had a reel of a rocket ship taking off in America! You can imagine how excited we all were, but the children behaved very well, and contained themselves all but a squeak or two, and I believe most of the children -- and a good few adults!! squeaked to see it go up so high! I'm thinking of buying a television, just so we can see the film again! But of course, we might as well shoot for the moon!

The children do miss you, and I do too, but of course your project has to come first -- don't worry about us at *all*. We're doing very well, Roger's at St Paul's now, and the masters tell me doing well. Roddy's still at Rebenham of course; and Ruey's going to St Margaret's in the Autumn -- Mrs Latimer was quite happy with her test results, and I think you will be too.

I've been bottling up raspberries and gooseberries all summer, and if I thought they'd survive the trip, I'd send you them, but I don't suppose they'd make it, and oh, what a mess that would be! So we'll eat them and think of you with the lotus eaters of Florida!

I was wondering if you'd heard anything more about permanent residency? I could afford to bring us over, I know you want the children to see their school careers out in England, but, darling, America has schools too, and quite good ones from everything I hear. And it would mean an end to having to worry about rationing and you, and oh, a hundred little things that seem so ridiculously large when it's just me and the children, and I'm sure would be nothing at all if we were together.

I don't mean to go on, and we are doing *very* well here. Just, do let me know?

All my love,

Evelyn

* * *

_12th December 1954 _

_"All telemetry is reading clear, Professor, we have you at 45,000 feet and climbing at 2751 feet per second. Trajectory within acceptable limits."_

_"Confirmed cl-- telemetry, Meyers. All systems are ...-ing green ... Next ..., mo... padding on the ... seats would ... advisable..."_

_"Roger that, Professor!"_

_"Preparing for sec...dary ignition."_

* * *

_October 3 1950 _

Dear Evelyn,

Out of the question. I'll be home for Christmas this year, and if the British government will just get their brains in gear, then maybe I'll be able to stay, or at least, would only be at Cranfield or Hatfield. Not much longer, so bear up.

All my best,

George.

* * *

_12th December 1954 _

_"Secondary thrusters firing on three, two one, mark! Control, secondary thrusters are fired."_

_"Roger that, **Evelyn**. All systems showing green."_

* * *

_November 16th, 1950 _

Dear George,

Oh, I'm so glad to hear you're coming home, even if it's just for Christmas. I shall hope that your plans bear fruit! I told the children that you might be coming home -- I hope you don't mind, but I was so pleased I couldn't keep it secret. We're so looking forward to seeing you at Christmas. Do you have dates yet? Do you really think you will be able to get away? I've been a little under the weather recently, but that news made me feel so much better!

Ruey's Christmas concert is on the 8th, which is impossible, you might not even get this letter by then; but perhaps Roger's on the 14th? He would be so glad to see you, it's very hard on him being the man of the house while you're away. And Roddy has his on the 10th, though I believe he's playing Fifth Shepherd, on the grounds that he can't do much damage with both hands full of toy sheep and no lines to fluff -- I'm afraid that *possibly* the masters underestimate our Roderick!

I enclose school photographs of the boys and Ruey. Roger looks more like my poor brother Tim every day, all red hair and gangling limbs! Poor boy, he's grown every time I turned around this year, and I don't suppose it'll end for a while yet! Roddy's much more yours, it's in the shape of his face, that set of the jaw is *all* yours, dear! Ruey, I think, looks much as I did at that age, which is to say, a gamine, red-headed little thing, much too serious for her years, she'll be sprouting up soon, and I'll almost be sorry to lose my baby girl, but she's becoming a dear little companion. They all do their best to be good, with mixed results -- the less said about Ruey's cooking the better, I think!

You have several letters waiting for you -- I do hope I did right in not forwarding them, but as they were addressed here, and you said you were coming home, even if it's just for a little time, I thought it best to put them to one side for you.

All my love,

Evelyn.

* * *

_12th December 1954 _

_" ...... orbital path. This is Richardson on **Starship Evelyn**, repeat, we are now moving to a stable orbital path. Time is 14:12:00, mark. All checks clear... Control -- the view is amazing..._

_"Roger that, **Evelyn**. Ready separation from secondary tanks."_

_"Confirmed, Control. Prepping for separation. All systems are showing green."_

_"Roger that, **Evelyn**, we have you clear, prepare to detonate separation charges."_

_"Check. Secondary bolts detonat--what?"_

* * *

_9 December 1950 _

RICHARDSON, FORT BLISS, NM, USA  
COME HOME STOP EVELYN SERIOUSLY ILL STOP NO TIME TO LOSE STOP JOHN MASTERSON MD

* * *

_12th December 1954 _

_"**Evelyn**, we are showing oxygen venting from primary cabin."_

_"**Evelyn**. Come in, **Evelyn**."_

* * *

_February 8, 1951 _

Dear James,

I was glad to see you last month at the funeral, and I wanted to write and say how much I appreciated your kind words.

I realise that you may consider this a little sudden, but as you were so insistent that I should stay in touch, I felt it was well worth a shot.

As you've probably heard, I am persona non grata with the Yanks -- apparently, leaving to attend your dying wife's bedside is not sufficient excuse for leaving a military base! At any rate, I'm currently unemployed, and was wondering if there was a spot at Cranfield that I might fill? You know my work, and I can assure you that I have made considerable advances, even bearing in mind confidentiality requirements. While I had to leave most of my notes behind, my logbooks -- and my brain! -- as always travelled with me. It's even possible that your work might parallel what we've been working on, although our focus has been much more on travelling beyond our small planet and exploring the solar system.

American paranoia has reached new heights -- I absolutely assure you that I am no security risk, and I would welcome whatever investigation you felt necessary. Honestly, James, I think they were just as glad to have an excuse to push me out -- dual citizenship notwithstanding -- it was good enough for the RAF, but they only want 'committed' American nationals, whatever that means. So here I am, three small children, no wife, no job and worst of all, no lab.

I'd be happy to take a position with your team, and I'm sure that you could have no objection to adding my expertise to the group, even if the British government will persist in this nonsense of not having an official space research body.

Yours etc,

George T. A. B. Richardson, PhD, PhD (Cantab)

* * *

_12th December 1954 _

_"Professor Richardson, please respond."_

* * *

_February 8, 1951 _

Dear Henry,

I was glad to see you last month at the funeral, and I wanted to write and say how much I appreciated your kind words.

I realise that you may consider this a little sudden, but as you were so insistent that I should stay in touch, I felt it was well worth a shot.

As you've probably heard, I am persona non grata with the Yanks -- apparently, leaving to attend your dying wife's bedside is not sufficient excuse for leaving a military base! At any rate, I'm currently unemployed, and was wondering if there was a spot at Oxford that I might fill? You know my work, and I can assure you that I have made considerable advances, even bearing in mind confidentiality requirements. While I had to leave most of my notes behind, my logbooks -- and my brain! -- as always travelled with me. It's even possible that your work might parallel what we've been working on, although our focus has been much more on travelling beyond our small planet and exploring the solar system.

American paranoia has reached new heights, and I genuinely believe they were looking for a reason to remove any dubious persons -- my American citizenship comes through my mother, and given the present climate, being brought up in a foreign country, even an ally such as Britain, is apparently enough to raise eyebrows. I absolutely assure you that the quality of my work was never in question, and I am sure my former colleagues will at least vouch for that, if nothing else. So here I am, three small children, no wife, no job and worst of all, no lab.

I'd be happy to take a position with your department, and I'm sure that you could have no objection to adding my expertise to the college.

Yours etc,

George T. A. B. Richardson, PhD, PhD (Cantab)

* * *

_12th December 1954 _

_"Professor Richardson."_

* * *

_July 9, 1951 _

Dear Professor Johnson,

Thank you for your offer. I will be happy to start at the Department of Aeronautics on 19th September, and look forward to discussing a programme of courses and research at that time.

Yours sincerely,

George T. A. B. Richardson, PhD, PhD (Cantab)

* * *

_13th December, 1954 _

"... In other news, fears grow for a British scientist after communications were lost with his rocket ship, the **Evelyn**, yesterday morning. All efforts are being made to locate the ship, and the pilot, Professor George Richardson, despite worsening weather...."

* * *

_7 June 1953 _  
Ministry of Defence  
Whitehall

Dear Professor Richardson,

Thank you for your enquiry. It is the policy of this present government to not initiate a British space travel department, agency or research establishment, or to fund same.

Yours faithfully,

K. Tinwithy  
PP Sir James P Herron, Secy of State for Defence

* * *

_10 June, 1953 _

Dear Harry,

I know you are as annoyed as I am at the repeated and blinkered intransigence of the Establishment even in this supposedly 'new Elizabethan age' of ours. I have a proposal for you -- a few chosen men, I think, might do much to advance the cause of space flight in Britain. Drop me a note by return, or call me at Imperial, if you are interested, and we can discuss the details.

Yours etc.

George Richardson

* * *

_"Evelyn..."_

* * *

  


>   
> _January 4th, 1955 _   
> 
> 
> ## Professor George Richardson
> 
> Professor George Theophilus Archibald Baynard Richardson, professor at the University of London's Imperial College, and a visiting consultant for the US Flight Propulsion Research Laboratory for many years, is believed to have met with a fatal accident on 12th December 1954, during the maiden flight of his rocket space ship, the Evelyn. Professor Richardson served with distinction as a scientific researcher for the Ministry of Defence during the war, contributing to the development of jet propelled aircraft.
> 
> Professor Richardson leaves two sons, Roger and Roderick, and a daughter, Evelyn Ruhannah.


End file.
